Attack on titian fan fic first story
by Mr.Darkmoon
Summary: this is my first story hope u like


A/N: I have been wanting to write a Attack On Titan story since forever

DISCLAIMER: I am not the official creators and dont own Attack On Titan. Only my OC, Platinum is my property.

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Arlert enters the scene, but whats this? The teen is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?"

"The time with the 3D Manuver Gear?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said The boy, giving The smart boy a "special" kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

Eren had been fighting the blondes troops all night..

Meanwhile, back in the future, Arlert and Yeagher were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved manhoods. Its certainly clear they were close.

Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

That Suicidal Bastard was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his mid-cleaning the cobwebs with the womb broom flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...

On a cold september, after my great adventures, I was wondering what to do that week. I had picked up my life from where I left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on my doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" I said.

"Here, take this," she said and gave I an Buddy Christ.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before my eyes!

I was confused but thought that I had to do something. But rather than going to my parents or guardian, I decided to show it to Jean.

"Oh no," said Jean, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" I enquired, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Eren, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" I yelled, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Jean and before I could do anything, the cyical boy had escaped my grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

I was feeling depressed. One of my best friends abandoned and betrayed me. It hurt. So I wanted to find Mikasa. After their adventure, I and Mikasa had been spending a lot of time together. I kind of started to like her.

So I went to Mikasa and told the whole story. She listened to me without saying a single word.

Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And I said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

the asian girl sighed and said: "You have always been special, I and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

the asian girl looked at the knickers that I had received and said: "it kind of looks like the 3D Manuver Gear, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Mikasa said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now the horsefaced boy doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Mikasa's logic was flawless. So I had to try it!

So I concentrated on the object. immeditately I felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a pork sword on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in my head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Leonhart! In hell...

I was confused. I didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

Arriving at the mysterious shack, I found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in sand or perhaps salt.

"Be careful" said the boy who as usually was cowardly squatting behind me. I carefully manuvred into the shack and on my tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath my feet croaked and I could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the 3D Manuver Gear laid. Right there for my taking.

But I was clever. I knew it was a trap!

So I said to the short boy, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe."

And Armin Arlert was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"

I slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. I knew that if it was a trap, Armin Arlert would be triggering it. And then Annie would get him, but not me. I knew the short boy wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for me. He always said that.

But forutnately when Armin Arlert grabbed the 3D Manuver Gear, nothing happened. Except we were cowardly attacked by trolls!

They decended into the shack and fired shurikons at us, but we managed the dodge them quite well (by turning sideways).

We then sneaked away by using the furniture and table as cover for us.

But now with the 3D Manuver Gear in our hands, we could take Annie straight on!

And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

The boy and The green eyed boy were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good sex" said The boy.

"yes, yes it was" said The smart boy.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you The blue eyed boy my irresistibleness".

"I love you too Yeagher -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

We exited my wheels and we stood before the place Annie had been assembleing his forces. It was the gateway to hell. And finally we got confirmation for what we had been expected all along... Annie... was satan!

But that did not deter me. I could press on and 70 seeing my courage, my friends too found the strenght in themselves to push themselves to the limit .

But then we heard a loud noise, like the stamping of feet or like a bad car engine or when they try and make the ground flat enough so they can build a side-walk. All around us, hisdemons appeared!

Leonhart had us. And I know that what he was going to do with us, it wasn't going to be pretty!or involve much clothing!

But then I saw pure white wings sprouting from my bottom. Where had once been the golden and silver tattooes, I had wings!

I spread them out before me and stretched them. They crackled with power. They were at least 5 meters in windspan.

I then turned to Leonhart. He gawked in awe at me. It was a power he had not seen before.

"This power," Annie Leonhart said, "This power is... I have never... seen... such power."

Even Sasha Blouse looked in awe at me. And then she said what everyone (including me) had been thinking but didn't dare to say: "You're an... you're an... an..."

"Say it, I said" "Tell the truth, I can take it!" I said as I felt the burning nerves in my body floating in my stomach.

"An Angel," said Annie in absolute and utter awe. "THis I... I never have seen before"

the short boy and Jean were just as much in awe. Though with the blue eyed boy, I knew it was because he just loved me so much. When I looked in his eyes, it was like I was drowing in a puddle of the deepest of colours. When he takes me every evening, ravages my buttom. And every night he asks me, "Are you truly from heaven" as his pink oboe lays there, resting from a long and hard struggle. Now he knew the answer. And deep inside of me, I was happy. Happy that he could finally have me as how I am, not what I pretended to be.

I stretched my wings further and light came from beneath them, surrounding everyone in the syrinic light. The demons had to hide their hideous eyes beneath their wings as not to be blidned by the beauty of my light.

Annie fell down on his knees and raised his arms in prayer: "Oh god, let me live. Let me be a part of the light again."

And I looked down upon him and I was about to engulp him more with my rays but when I saw it was hurting Him I stopped. No one deserved such a fate like that. But I had to burn the evil out of Annie, else it would return! And so I did. Before us the portal exploded in rays of light and blue and greens and cyans. It was a wonderous spectacle to behold!

Armin ran into my arms and whispered naughty things in my ear. That was what we were going to do tonight, after we're back and rested a bit. Then he would bang me so deep, his dork would come out the other side. I was looking forward to it.

Then I was crowned space emperor of Shiganshina


End file.
